Forum:Drones
I'm simply curious; what are the Yanme'e ranks? --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Yamne'e Minor and Yamne'e Major. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:45, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Dark Energy I also made up one called a Yanme'e Matriarch or Queen if you want to call it that. Wow, a Drone queen, why didn't I think of that!?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 04:15, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Well i thought it up a long time ago, actually thought it was quite stupid for a while but i flew with it. I always thought that there had to be a Drone Queen, just like all other bugs, but I never found any interest in making it. This is my idea on their ranks: *Drone Queen *Drone Soldiers **Drone Captain **Drone Major **Drone Minor *Drone Worker *Larva -- The only ones i am aware of a minor, major and the two breifly mentioned in contact harvest, being the queen and wingless males who escort her. I imagine minors/majors and workers are the same thing, as in contact harvest, the Drones are simply pressed into combat. --Ajax 013 16:51, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Oh yes, of course, I forgot breeders. -- Adri'actian Not sure if it sounds "Droneish" but I created a Drone Matriarch named Adri'actian and she is second in command of the Fleet of Harmonious Ascension. And in the second game, Halo: The Covenant: Rise of the Flood, the Yanme'e ranks go like this(Lowest to Highest rank, top to bottom): *Drone Male **Worker ***Minor ***Major ***Ultra **Soldier ***Minor ***Major ***Ultra *Drone Female **Drone Queen **Drone Matriarch -Adri'actian So as you can see Drone females are always considered Queens from birth, so their ranking structure is realy only divided into two ranks, male and female, with males at the bottom of the food chian... literally. -- Dark Energy 08:25, 18 December 2007 (UTC) As i said before, as far as we are aware, there are no worker/soldier definition. The ones we see in Halo are merely the normal drone, pressed into combat by their commanders, as in Contact Harvest. The normal drone is adept at both combat and engineering duties, which they ar usually doing. also i remember reading on that page there is one drone who uses heavy weapons right? Thats pretty much.... impossible. Drone are essentially weak creatures, they are capable of lifting themselves, and, in the heat of battle, humans breifly, so they can just about hover. So heavy weapons most likely wouldn't work, they aren't strong enough to carry both the weapon, its ammo and resist its recoil. --Ajax 013 17:10, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Hi! I don't think that a civilized enough creature (the drones) would introduce their society into their military (like bee's and wasp's in real life) and therefore if you are looking for ranks then i would say that theie is a drone minor (the ones with plasma pistols), drone majors (ones with needlers) and then the matainance/pilot drones (which are implyed in the halo 2 manual when it says, as their desciption, "they are usually pilots and mantainance personal", or something like that). I suppose you could have scouts (this would be practical as they can fly into high places) and Ultras (with plasma rifles?) but then, with this, you need to take into account that, in the Covenant, there are jakals (as scouts) and brutes (who are the main infantry, therefore rendering drone Ultras an unnessascery asset to the covenant). But its up to you, that was just an idea (hope it helps!). Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Ajax, have you ever heard of... mutation? -- Dark Energy 08:13, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Not even mutation could do that. -- Mutations affect things like clour, the formation of cells, or cancer. Being massivley bigger and stronger isn't a mutation. The closest thing, gigantism, would leave a Drone partially immobile and useless as a heavy weapons operator. Thoguh i expect you not to reply, given your one month bann for innapropriate/harrasing messages. --Ajax 013 17:09, 20 December 2007 (UTC) On that note of Drones having a miltiary orginization because they are civilized remember they are in the covenant. They do what they are told. I bet the grunts had an army prior to 'joining' the covenant but they didn't join the armed forces until after the Grunt rebellion. Drones, within the Covenant are low level engineers, fixing broken things that require little expertise to fix. As i've said far to many times, they have been pressed into military service due to their innate abilities. As a result they have become rearmed and ranked to fight as essentially a flanking swarm, sent in as infiltrators and ambushers to cause havok before attacks. --Ajax 013 11:36, 21 December 2007 (UTC) What if the Drone was a different caste? Oh and a mutation effects more than just color, the formation of cells, and cancer. Even so it said specifically that he preferred to fight on the ground, so flying wouldn't even come to mind, considering the fact he wouldn't be able to buzz around but hover.